1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gas chromatography. In particular, this invention relates to a new gas chromatograph. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a new gas chromatograph having multiple valves and detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of gas chromatography is concerned with analyzing gas samples flowing through a process pipeline. A sample is provided to a gas chromatograph, which then separates the sample into portions and uses a variety of detectors to analyze the concentration of particular components in the process stream.
Before now, a number of problems have existed with gas chromatographs. For example, fast and accurate measurements are desirable for any gas chromatograph. A gas stream flowing through the process pipeline may be composed of many different classes of components and ideally, each of these components would be analyzed. However, conventional gas chromatographs cannot respond to process changes as quickly as desired. Further, liquid contaminants in the process stream can introduce further complications to any analysis.
Another problem with previous gas chromatographs is a lack of flexibility in analysis of the gas stream. It would often be desirable to analyze different characteristics of the gas stream without switching to another gas chromatograph. However, previous gas chromatographs are restricted because of their limited number of valves and their lack of flexibility. As such, a gas chromatograph is needed that can analyze complex process streams with greater accuracy and speed.
Other problems with gas chromatographs have also existed in the valve system contained in gas chromatographs. For example, these valves are not easy to service. Maintenance may be necessary because often the flows through a gas chromatograph are dirty, and this contamination can affect the performance of key components in the gas chromatograph. Substitution of clean components in the gas chromatograph can minimize the problem, but disassembling the gas chromatograph has in the past been a difficult and frustrating experience. Thus, a need for a new gas chromatograph exists.
As known by those of ordinary skill, the prior art also presents other problems that should be solved or minimized.